historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Monomono Machine
Overview The Kurashiki Museum Monomono machine is comprised of two separate machines- the code gachapon and the gift giver. The first machine is a gachapon decorated to look like Monokuma. It releases slips of paper that contain qr codes for different items. These slips of paper act as a currency of sorts for the second machine, the gift giver, found behind the check-out counter which dispenses a variety of items depending on the qr code that an individual receives. Known Items # ??? # ??? # Snowdrop bouquet -'' A bunch of fresh snowdrops. How do they still remain fresh? # ??? # ''Bass Clef Pendant - A golden bass clef shaped pendant. # ??? # Empress Kimono - Legends claim that this kimono was once worn by the conservative wife of the last great Emperor of Japan. Who the last great Emperor was exactly is up for debate, and so no one knows who exactly wore it last. The pink and gold design of a traditional dragon weaving through a fully bloomed sakura tree is undeniably fit for royalty though. # Relaxing Recording - Take a listen to the singular file on this mp3 and you’ll find a sleep-inducing recording of a ASMR session by an unnamed young woman as she washes and cuts the listener’s hair. Her voice is so soft and smooth that even critics of these type of videos find it hard not to find themselves drifting to sleep… # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Teru Teru Bōzu - A traditional handmade doll made of white paper or cloth that can be hung using a string. Meant to ward off bad weather. # ??? # ??? # Ghost Plushie - A cute plushie in the shape of a smiling purple ghost. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Earrings - An array of silver earrings. They're very neatly polished, and all of them look like they've never seen a day of use. # Dakimakura -'' Long, white, body pillow. Isn’t there supposed to be an anime girl on it? # ''Chamomile tea - Relaxes your body, mind and soul, perfect before going to bed. # Indoor Sunglasses - Sometimes even indoor lights can be too bright for sensitive eyes # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Log - A big, heavy, wooden children’s toy with exceptionally wide appeal. A literal log of wood which can roll down stairs, alone or in pairs, serve as a snack, or fit on your back. It’s better than bad, it’s good. # Troubled Birds - A little book of decent bird paintings with funny little captions on them. Even with some of the more unfunny ones, you can’t help but crack a smile. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Hopper - A small frog with origins unknown. It appears to have been well cared for prior to being shoved in the machine capsule… # ??? # Chicken Soup for the Sadgirl Soul - This is a book from a family, as the back suggests many other additions to you. All this has is stories from Sadgirls, as the title says. They aren’t even uplifting, really, but maybe relatable for some. # Funeral Veil - Just a simple black veil of floral lace to show the most intense of mourning, all while looking notably fancy. So very miserable, maybe, yet so intricate! # Friendliest of Hearts - There’s at least a dozen golden hearts just hanging out loose in black velvet bag. Each of them are engraved with a unique positive message. You could keep these for yourself, or maybe hide them around to where they can be found by someone needing a boost of self-esteem. # ??? # ??? # ??? # DIY PHILOSOPHY - “Choose a job you __ verb, and you will never have to __ verb a ___noun in your life.” This book turns philosophy quotes into madlibs! Fuck over Confucius and Aristotle and turn these old sayings into hip and modern ones. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Cat Figurine -'' A ceramic figurine that has a slight crack across it, a button on the side makes it emit a slight purr. # Glass Bottle with Green fluid - A tiny charm in the shape of a flask, it has a seemingly glowing green fluid inside…what is it? # ??? # ''Cracked Glasses - ''Glasses that appear to be broken beyond repair, the lenses are terribly cracked but seem to hold themselves together by sheer will…or glue. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ''Isogram booklet -'' Ever wanted to sound like a total geek? This attractive yellow booklet is about the size of your palm, thick as a phone, and contains not only the explanation of what an isogram is, but a list of all known ones. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ''Map of the world - A very decorative map of the world, featuring all sorts of fun cities and places! Notably, Fictional Ohio and Fictional Japan, which are the real names of these places, and do not sound out of place or like a joke to you at all. # 7 hourglass pin - A hairpin that appears to be two sevens, with one upside down to form an hourglass design. Looking at it makes you feel a little sad, somehow. # Fake? Hand ''- A hopefully fake hand that is in a handcuff. It looks incredibly realistic, but shows no signs of being fresh. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ''Broken 8-ball - Try again later. Try again later, you think. Try again later, you roll it. Try again later, you breathe. You’re a little frustrated. You decide to try again later. # Eco-Friendly Tote Bag ''- A bag made from 110% recycled materials, with an obnoxious environmental activist slogan printed on the side. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ''Cure Juice - ''Juice in an old soda can with the label scribbled over. It claims to cure all diseases, but this claim is dubious at best. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ''Chain Necklace - Who would wear such a tacky accessory? This necklace is much too large for a normal person to wear comfortably, and has the letters DT attached as a charm. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Press to Die - Become a hip, relatable teen by hitting this bright red button that says “PRESS TO DIE” on it in white text # ??? # Tapir Care Guide - It’s a huge, thick book that contains only one sentence. “Tapirs Eat Meat.” # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Gummy bears - A pack of gummy bears. A little bit deformed, but still tasty. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ouija Board - Used to contact the spirit world, or get haunted. Of course, it's just a toy, so it doesn't work..... right? # ??? # ??? # Happy Meal Toy - A toy from a highly popular fast food restaurant. # ??? # Cowboy Hat - Worn by Cowboys in the wild west. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Pineapple Candy - A bag which supposedly contains hard candies that taste like pineapple, although the smell is definitely not that of pineapple. Still, they taste good. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # The Rose - It's a big, beautiful red rose. The stem has a pink stain on it for some reason. No matter what you do to it, it always comes back. # ??? # Flower Crown - This flower crown makes anyone look like a cute woodland faerie. The flowers never seem to wilt, though they feel real. Perfect for any aesthetic! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Gold Feather - This feather is larger than any you've ever seen. It's oddly warm to the touch, and never seems to lose that warmth. # Fake Gun ''- A toy gun that is conspicuously missing the orange painted tip for safety requirements, making it look alarmingly real from a distance. There seems to be no ammunition, as when the trigger is pulled, a small rainbow flag pops out the muzzle. # ??? # ''Bucket - This is so dirty. You feel impure looking at it. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Jingled Bells: a stick with jingle bells on it. shake it for an obnoxious tune. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? XXX. Secret Hat - An off-white hat with a wide brim, and three peacock-shaped feathers attached for decoration. These feathers are white, red, and black, in a complimentary monokuma themed color scheme.Category:Plot info